


Hello, Will

by Rehn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Telephone talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehn/pseuds/Rehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кому-то для того, чтобы проработать событие, нужна одна беседа. Кому-то - двадцать одна.<br/>Психотерапия по телефону.</p><p>Зарисовка на тему возможного развития событий после 2х13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Will

Раз в месяц Уилл поднимает трубку с подступающим к горлу больным комом. Звонки никогда не поддаются определителю номера и почему-то не отслеживаются ФБР.  
Раз в месяц, ближе к полуночи, Уилл садится на кровать с телефоном в руках, чтобы не потратить ни секунды их времени.  
\- Да?  
Голос снова подводит, и так не терпится услышать ответ. Короткая задержка сигнала успевает и вселить панику, и обострить предвкушение.  
\- Здравствуй, Уилл.  
Шорохи в трубке делают шипящий голос похожим на запись со старой пластинки. В какой-то мере, это так и есть — раз за разом проговорить те же самые моменты с теми же успокаивающими интонациями.  
\- Здравствуй.  
Уилл ложится и закрывает глаза. Так эффект присутствия сильнее. Бывший агент познал все ужасы галлюцинаций, но еще никогда, как в такие моменты, он не желал, чтобы они вернулись.  
\- Как ты?  
Как он? Никак. С тех пор, как видел его в последний раз, всё никак. Все думали, и Уилл думал, что наконец почувствует спокойствие, однако время превратилось лишь в единый постоянно повторяющийся цикл из подъема, попыток занять себя чем-нибудь и возвращения в сон.  
\- Нормально.  
Раньше он хотел доказать, что чего-то стоит. Сейчас он не хочет давить на жалость. Молчание затягивается и вызывает опасения, что связь прервалась.  
\- А ты?  
\- В Берлине сейчас прекрасная погода.  
Уилл представляет запах ночных цветов, примешавшийся к выхлопным газам. Таким воздухом, возможно, окутан другой конец провода.  
Как там, в Берлине? Он и заграницу-то никогда не выезжал, единственным опытом путешествий был переезд из Флориды.  
Ганнибал не боится сообщать свое местоположение, потому что Уилл все равно никому не скажет. Уж очень он бережет крупицы их общения, связывающие его с прошлым.  
Каждый месяц этим звонком высылается неформальное приглашение. Только Грэм медлит. Как медлил с Нанси, с Мадридом, с Римини и с другими красивыми названиями.  
Ганнибал как всегда рассчитал, когда он перестанет сопротивляться. На этот раз он не исключил ни один вариант развития событий и вновь поставил на карту свое благополучие, может быть, даже и жизнь.  
\- Должно быть, там красиво, - наконец изрекает Уилл.  
Ганнибал не бывает там, где не красиво. Уиллу же нет дела до эстетики, однако в такие моменты просыпается дикое, отчаянное желание пройтись по мостовой какого-нибудь европейского города. Желательно там, где ходил звонящий. Желательно с ним.  
Он все меньше чувствует, что они просыпаются, принимают душ и завтракают одновременно, как было около двух лет назад. Сейчас, чтобы искусственно подогреть в себе это ощущение, он смотрит на часы и вспоминает разницу во времени с определенными странами.  
На восточном побережье электронные устройства скоро сменят дату, в Германии большинство людей покидает рабочие места или готовится к ужину.  
\- Несомненно. Архитектура весьма строгая, но не перестает удивлять.  
Уилл устал, но не может не искать подтекста в его словах. Он удивляет Лектера или наоборот? Грэм молчит и закрывает глаза рукой, чтобы обеспечить полную темноту.  
\- Уилл?  
\- Да, да, я здесь. Просто задумался.  
В трубке раздается тихий смешок.  
\- Некоторые вещи не меняются, да?  
Вопрос риторический, но на него хочется ответить. Грэм быстро перебирает варианты дежурных фраз, но все они слишком пошлые.  
Под спиной неприятно мягко, нужна более твердая опора. Он садится на пол возле прикроватного столика, прислонившись спиной к стене, и гасит торшер. Тягостное чувство разливается по позвоночнику, заставляет сжаться в позу зародыша и продолжать хранить молчание.  
\- О чем ты думаешь, Уилл?  
По ту сторону океана считают, сколько раз был слышен скрежет (значит выдохи).  
\- Угадай. У тебя это хорошо получается.  
Он даже огрызаться разучился, выходит только обидчивая констатация факта.  
О чем? О том, что он опускался до того, что несколько раз покупал себе мыло, похожее на его, чтобы воссоздать запах. Что методом проб и ошибок «синтезировал» аромат, смешав несколько флаконов, а потом тупо сидел в душе и нюхал матовую лужицу. О том, как его передергивало в больнице, когда он слышал обрывки разговоров бывших коллег о последней ночи в том доме.  
О том, что он не знает, когда успел пройти точку невозврата. Это ты хочешь услышать, Ганнибал?  
\- Ты знаешь мою позицию.  
Разумеется, он знает. Только вот возникает вопрос насчет своей — желание выцарапывать эти минуты было насажено во время их изощренных сеансов или родилось само?  
Все чаще Уилл проклинает тот день, когда он начал вспоминать. Не приди в голову ассоциация кормежки в тюрьме с чем-то более гадким, не было бы смерти ни Аланы, ни Джека, ни Эбигейл. Все упирается в то, что виноват он сам. Некуда идти, кроме как к Лектеру, но он, опять же, медлит и предпочитает оставаться подвешенным в своем застое. Сколько можно?

Сколько можно?..  
Хватит ли у тебя духа, Уилл Грэм, чтобы пустить себе пулю в лоб, когда в очередной раз захочется орать, а ты не сможешь произнести ни слова?  
Господи, помоги.  
Никто тебе не поможет, ты отработал свое, выгорел и профессионально непригоден.  
Зачем он нужен кому-то?  
\- Зачем я нужен тебе, Ганнибал?  
\- Я хочу твоего прощения.  
У тебя нет другого выбора, Уилл, либо ты прощаешь, либо сдохнешь. А кого прощать? Себя или его? Или обоих?  
Черт.  
Вот оно.  
Когда делишь с кем-то вину, становится легче.  
Тяжесть со спины будто отпустила и позволила глубже дышать. И почему он раньше не додумался? Почему он понял только на -цатый раз?  
Конечно же.  
\- Что мне делать?  
Уилл невидящим взглядом пялится в темноту коридора.  
\- Тебе достаточно знать, что завтра здесь обещают дождь, - голос чуть потеплел, и Грэм вспоминает заученную когда-то в прошлой жизни фразу «улыбку слышно».

Ганнибал кладет трубку, кидая умиротворенный взгляд на экран телефона.  
Ну вот, Уилл, а ты говорил, что знаешь все трюки.


End file.
